070. The Butler, Guiding
The Butler, Guiding (その執事、誘導, Sono Shitsuji, Yūdō) is Chapter 70 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Ciel Phantomhive rages about Maurice Cole to Sebastian Michaelis. He remarks about Maurice's hands, noting that they are "pearly white", despite the fact that Weston College's Fags' hands are all rough from doing the upperclassmen's chores. Ciel states that Maurice is probably using dirty methods to accomplish his tasks, which Sebastian muses is exactly what Ciel is doing. The latter ignores this comment and orders him to seek others who have been deceived by Maurice and to thoroughly investigate his activity pattern. School begins the next day at 7:20 AM with Ciel's classmates gossiping about how he neglected an invitation of the P4. Ciel thinks about the high influence the prefects have and how difficult it would be to retrieve testimonies. At 9:00 AM, during the break time of first period, two students rush up to Maurice to hand over the finished work that he is responsible for, which Sebastian witnesses. Maurice then reports to Edgar Redmond, taking credit for the data gathered, and sets out to prepare a snack for him. Later, Ciel witnesses Maurice thanking the guards at the Red House for their hard work. At 2:00 PM, afternoon break, at Swan Gazebo, Maurice gives the snack Edgar requested for. At 5:00 PM, he cheers Edgar on as he plays cricket. Meanwhile, in the library, Sebastian aids Joanne Harcourt, a second year, to retrieve a book from a tall bookcase, remarking that he reads challenging books. Joanne tearfully says that he cannot do anything else, but read, and Sebastian persuades him to go to the chapel. There, Joanne confesses that Maurice has said that he will come to give him the invitation to the Swan Gazebo, but he never received it, despite the fact that it was found on his desk. Afterward, Sebastian tells Ciel that there is a total of four students who have fallen victim to Maurice Cole, and there is a large chance that he leaves all his Fag work to others. Ciel comments that he would like another pawn, hence another vacancy, in the Red House, but Sebastian states that it is unwise to do so again, particularly since the person must be of high birth. They then both recall a person that they may be able to use, much to Ciel's reluctance. At night, McMillan comes over to Ciel's bed to talk and he discovers that Ciel was told to go to the Swan Gazebo at four instead of two. McMillan then prompts that he will testify for Ciel, and if he is not credible enough, he will ask some other people. The following day, Soma Asman Kadar flamboyantly enrolls into Weston College. He notices Ciel, but the latter ignores him, fuming that the former paid no attention to the fact that he was requested to pretend he does not know him. However, Soma uses his elephant's trunk to lift Ciel. Sebastian then walks away, pretending to not know either of them. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Maurice Cole *Sebastian Michaelis *McMillan *Edgar Redmond *Gregory Violet *Cheslock *Joanne Harcourt *Soma Asman Kadar Navigation pl:070. Ten kamerdyner radzi! es:Capítulo 70 it:Capitolo 70 Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc